


Just Looking

by Nebulad



Series: Whiskey Molotov [24]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Nuka World Spoilers, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come on Gage, have you thought about it?</i>
</p><p>Well, yeah.</p><p>
  <i>So what’s the problem?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Looking

_Come on Gage, have you thought about it?_

Well, yeah.

_So what’s the problem?_

It was fucking bizarre, for one. He’d never— _dating_ wasn’t really one of his talents, and he didn’t even… wasn’t even sure he’d know what to do. Audrey was a synth more human than he was, a sniper with a better eye than he had, and she was all clean and smart and ferocious in all the good kind of ways— what was he even supposed to _do_ with that?

_We can figure it out._

She had a boyfriend back in the Commonwealth.

_Oh Hancock don’t mind— he wants to meet you, actually._

Was he really okay with… all this?

_Course he is. He knows I love him, we’ve been through a lot._

So had him and her.

_Yeah Gage, us too._

So… where were they at then? Because his chest was starting to feel funny, kind of like getting smashed then going on the teacups in Kiddie Kingdom that never stopped spinning, only… you know, he wanted to die a little less than he did getting off that thing. He wasn’t even sure what to do at _that_ moment let alone like… what would happen when they camped down for the night, or… anything else. Shit he had no fucking idea what he was doing.

_Well we’re alone._

They were, except the robots.

_You reckon Sheriff Eagle’s got another varmint among the willows?_

He started laughing because she was doing the fucking voice again, even though she was smart enough to reset all the robots so they’d just give her what she needed to move on. Apparently there was fun shit left in Nuka World.

_You shoulda seen me in my Silver Shroud days._

He didn’t know what the fuck a Silver Shroud was, but she was real close all of the sudden and he was vividly remembering sitting with her in the Galactic Zone after all _those_ robots got their killswitch shut off. He’d told her he didn’t regret running with her, and she’d done that flirting thing that yanked the ground out from under him because… the fuck was he even supposed to say? What was he even doing right then?

_Just relax, big guy. I don’t think the protectrons are gunna laugh._

She might.

_No I won’t._

He had about an inch on her which she’d admitted was pretty fucking impressive— not a lot of people had height on her at all— so he had to lean down a little. There was also the matter of his chest piece which was— well it was in the fucking way but she was damn patient while they got their shit together, until she was _right there._ And he just looked at her— she had a load of stick'n pokes, one under her eye that said _Shaun_ and one on her forehead that said _Nate._ She had weird symbols, one between her eyes that he figured must’ve been for the Railroad that he wasn’t supposed to know shit about (except that everyone fucking did after they blew up the Brotherhood _and_ the Institute), and _Fixer_ on the side of her neck.

_You just gunna keep looking, Gage?_

He wasn’t in no rush.

_How long you think we got until another bloodworm finds us?_

Well, that was a pretty good goddamn point, he thought as he leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and look, I know this isn't _stellar_ but okay there is _no fic_ out for this man and I'm growing impatient. So here it is, Audrey finally makes use of that polyamory functionality. I'm kind of half planning a fic where Gage meets Hancock properly, but like I said. Something had to happen.


End file.
